All or Nothing
by x0I'mSoHollywood0x
Summary: She was playing a dangerous game. Caught between the lure of two different newsies, from rivaling territories.
1. Alone

**All or Nothing**

**Hey! It's Hollywood! This is my first story I have ever posted and the plot is still a little sketchy in my head. Please review. **

**_Disclaimer_: **I don't own ANY **Newsies** _(duh)_

**Ch.1**

For the first time Callia could remember, she was alone. As she stared, shivering in the cold of the winter, at the orphanage, the most steady home she had ever had, a feeling of dread crept over her. _She had nowhere to go._ She looked down at her hand clutching the money the supervisor at the orphanage had thrust at her as she pushed Callia out the door. The older woman had frenziedly explained that a new child had come and they needed her bed. Callia understood, at fifteen she had been expecting this for a while. Most children had been kicked out at around thirteen.

She had been barely ten when she had first come to the orphanage, a looming stone building, large from the outside, but on the inside it seemed there was never enough room for all the children to fit comfortably. Callia had never been part of a normal family dynamic, and remembered nothing of her father or mother. She had grown up being passed around by disgruntled relatives. By the time she had been at a house for a month, her welcome and the charity of her relations had worn out, and she was passed on to the next assemblage. She remembered little of those days, and her most cherished memories were those of the orphanage.

Hearing a dog howl far off in the night, Callia slipped out of her dreamlike reminiscing and let the reasonable part of her brain take over, and as if in a trance, began to walk off into the fading light of day. She saw a few boys heading into "The Newsboys' Lodging House" and longed for the security that came with knowing you had a bed to sleep in each night. She knew she needed to find a house, and more importantly a job, but for the moment all she wanted to do was sleep. Instead of using the small amount of money that was still gripped tightly in her hand to pay for a night in a rundown motel, she settled down on a bench, curling herself into a ball. Looking out into the uncannily silent night that had enveloped the usually busy New York, Callia felt unexpectedly peaceful. She had no problems that couldn't wait until the morning. Closing her eyes, she bowed into a smaller ball. It was going to be a cold night.

_**AN:** Expect an update relativaly soon. I have finals this week, but i get most of the hard ones outof the way tommorow. Please Review!_

_Gracias!_


	2. Soloman's

**Hey! I just want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter!**

_**This is a revised version of the chapter. I realize I may have put Sarah to severely into the role of "bitch." **_

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Newsies. (big surprise)_

**Ch. 2**

Callia awoke to yells. Well, that wasn't unusual, in the orphanage; screaming children had often disrupted her sleep. But this time, it wasn't babies needing to be fed that awoke her, it was cries of "**Extry, Extry**" and "**Nude Corpse Found at Murder Scene**" She blinked her eyes confused, she had been hoping that the events of yesterday would all end up being a dismal dream, but she now was resigned to the fact that it was a grim reality. Uncurling herself from the fetal position she had slept in an effort to fend off the bitter winds. Callia stretched and began to think out her next move, she would need a job. That was the most important. But also, she needed a place to stay. The nights were going to get colder as the winter progressed, and it just wasn't safe to be sleeping out on benches in these New York streets.

Unsure of where to begin her search, she began to walk down the busy street, brushing past the newsies who had awoken her. Looking for sign of what to do next. Noticing a small shop, with **Solomon's Book Store **written on it in peeling gold lettering. Callia entered the store, prepared to do any job at all, as long as she was guaranteed a salary. The heavy wooden door thudded shut behind her.

Sarah was surprised when she heard the door of Solomon's swing closed; it was unusual to have customers this early in the day. Actually, Sarah thought grimly, it unusual to have customers at all. Solomon's glory days were long over with. Solomon's death a few years ago had brought a bad change in business, and the son who had inherited it cared nothing for the store, and was basically letting it go to ruins. With a sigh, Sarah smoothed back her hair and put on a 'work ready smile'. Coming up behind the girl looking around the store as if lost, Sarah asked briskly,

"May I help you?"

Callia started when she heard the disembodied voice come up behind her. Whirling around, she came face to face with a girl, who looked about her age or older. She had a placid smile that would be more common to see on a doting grandmother than a teenage girl. Her face turned quizzical as she continued to regard Callia. Callia was confused until she realized that the other girl was waiting for her reply.

"Oh! Umm, actually yes," Callia stumbled to find the right words, "I was wondering, actually, if there was any jobs around here that I might be able to do."

The girl kept her expression neutral, "No, I really don't think so."

Callia paused, "Oh, well, ummm, listen I don't want to sound rude or anything, but is there anyway you can check with the owner?"

The other girl raised her eyebrows, "Oh, ummm, well," she said, mocking Callia's previous statement, "No, I really don't think I can." Beginning to walk away, she looked over her shoulder, "You can leave now."

Stung by the obvious rejection, Callia nodded and walked back into the street. She was still in the same predicament she had been in before, and the blatant dismissal by the working girl had made her less optimistic about her chances of getting a job. Sighing, she looked up into the sky, the day was still young and she couldn't lose hope yet. Ignoring the sounds of her hungry stomach she set off again, in hopes of finding a better reception at her next tryst.

**_AN:_** **I seriously want to apologize for the first version of this chapter; I didn't realize how out of character it was. My imagination totally got the better of me. Review and tell me if you like this one better!**

**--hw**


	3. Taken by suprise

**All or Nothing**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, so surprisingly I _still don't own Newsies_! **_(shocker)_

Ch.3

Slightly apprehensive about asking for work again, especially after the 'success' of her last venture, Callia walked around Manhattan, enjoying the freedom in her inconspicuousness. No one would notice a young girl walking around a large city. That is, except the equally young man, who after having his attention caught by her aureate hair and blue eyes, open wide as she looked left and right, as if she had never seen New York.

"Are ya lost, miss?"

For the second time that day, Callia was startled by a voice from behind her, though this one was friendly and _male_, while the other one sounded distinctly like one of the stuffy teachers she had had in school, incensed that they were being forced to teach _dirty orphans_ when their talents could be used so much better. Tearing her self away from her memories, Callia tilted her face up to get a better look at the friendly sounding stranger. Oh, and he was friendly looking too. He was wearing a red bandana around his neck, and a vivacious smile that if you looked at long enough, you knew you would have to smile too.

"Actually, I'm looking for a job," Callia found herself confessing. "See, I stopped by this bookstore-"

"Solomon's?" the boy interjected,

"Yup, that's the one, anyway, well I asked the girl working there if there was any jobs, and she seemed kind of rude. Truthfully, it made me a little nervous about asking for a job somewhere else." Callia smiled sheepishly.

Jack's smile turned forced for a second,

"Oh, that's Sarah, I knows her, don't let her botha youse to much," He surprised Callia by grabbing her arm, "Youse needs a job right? Well I know just the place to go." He began to lead down the busy street, maneuvering past the multitudes of people like an expert. "What's your name anyway?"

Callia blushed; she couldn't believe she had carried on an entire conversation with this boy without knowing his name!

"Callia," she said softly, "But mostly, I go by Cal."

"Cal," the boy repeated, "Well I 'm Jack Kelly, but you can call me Cowboy."

"Cowboy" Cal repeated to herself, "I like it."

**AN:** _Well, what do you think? Cal's first interaction with a real newsie!_

**Leave me a review! Share your thoughts with me! Let me into your inner soul! Ok, I'm done now, but seriously…**

**Hey also check out my best friend Note's story! It's basically amazing (I know because I gave her the idea) It's called Last Night At Medda's.**

**Buenos Dias and don't forget to review!**


	4. Employment

**All or Nothing**

_Hey kids, I just wanted to thank **everyone** who are reviewed so far, you guys **all** put a smile on my face! Also I think this is my longest chapter, I know they have been pretty short so far…_

**_Disclaimer: _**Listen, I know I am like an **amazing **writer and all, and _this may come to a shock to some of you guys_, but I **don't** own Newsies. Sorry to disappoint you.

**Ch.4**

"And so that's how Ise single-handedly defeated the most feared man in New York" Jack finished his story pompously.

Cal giggled, she couldn't believe she found it so easy to talk to Jack; she had never felt this comfortable with anyone. She had been so much older than all the other children at the orphanage, and had never found it easy to make friends. Jack's story was pretty astounding, though she had to admit it seemed a little embellished. She doubted that he had faced off twenty policemen by himself at the rally and had only been caught because he stopped to save another newsie.

"And heres we are!" Jack pulled Callia to a stop in front of a small diner with **Tibby's written** on it. Before Cal had the chance to notice anything else, Jack was pulling her inside. Many people shouted greetings to the determined looking boy dragging the confused girl through the restaurant. He finally came to a halt before a frazzled young woman who couldn't be any older than Cal, herself.

"Victoria, I got you a-" Jack stopped as he realized that the female was paying no attention to him and seemed to be muttering to herself.

"Victoria!" Jack tried again, "VICTORIA"

The girl blinked and looked around in bewilderment, her gaze finally setting on Jack, "Oh hey Cowboy, I didn't see you there."

Cal couldn't help herself, she laughed. The noise caused the girl, Victoria, to look over at her.

"What's this you've brought me, Cowboy"

Jack seemed to be relishing this moment, "Well, Callia here," he gestured towards Cal, "needed a job, and I know that you-"

He never got a chance to finish, because Victoria screamed and grabbed a still very confused Cal, and pulled her into a hug. "Oh my god! You must be like an _angel,_ two of my waiters quit today saying that they had found the meaning of life or something. It's been so hectic, and infuriatingly busy today!" She pulled back and squinted, scrutinizing Cal, "What did you say your name was again?"

The girl being examined fidgeted uncomfortably, and quickly told the energetic girl her name.

"Callia? Hmm, that's a nice name, okay, wait," Victoria stopped moving for a second as she began to think, and Cal got her first good look at her. The auburn haired workgirl looked to be about sixteen, and her gleaming hazel eyes gave her the look as if she never stopped moving. "Ok, today you'll just start out taking orders, you can go along with one of the other girls until you get the hang of it. Usually, we don't start new employees out like this, but today we are desperate. You can find a uniform in the back."

With that, Victoria disappeared, going on to face the next crisis.

Cal turned to Jack, eyes widened in bewilderment, "What just happened?"

Jack grinned smugly, "Well, if I am correct, Ise would say youse just got yourself a job."

The words washed over Callia like a wave of relief. She hadn't even realized how worried she had been about finding employment, but now it felt as if she had been freed or a large burden.

Cal launched herself at a surprised Jack. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He patted her back awkwardly. "Uhh, yer welcome, listen I gotta go to sell da evening edition. But I'll come back lata to see how youse doing."

After Jack left, Cal fell right into the work environment, she started working with Felicia. She had the voice of a chain smoker and a flirtatious smile. She was a big favorite among the male customers and unlike anyone Cal had ever met. But she was friendly and very practiced waitress. After working with her for just a few hours, Cal felt ready to start working on her own. It was tiring work, but she found herself thoroughly enjoying herself. Nevertheless when closing time came, she couldn't wait to sit down. That is until a familiar looking boy walked in, followed by a crowd of boys.

Seeing Callia, he shouted out to her, "Hey! Hey Cal, see boys, this is Cal, the goil I've been telling youse about."

Cal felt herself go red, but made her way over to them. "Hey Jack!"

"How was yer foirst day of work? What about Victoria, did she say anything bout me?" Jack shot all of these questions at her.

Callia raised her eyebrows, "Victoria, huh?"

Color crept up Jack's cheeks, "Well, I was just wondering, if ya know.." Jack's voice trailed off as he saw Victoria walk out of the kitchen. Nodding towards Cal and the newsies she walked towards the moneybox in the back.

Noticing Jack's eyes, one boy smirked. "Honestly Cowboy, dat goil has you whipped."

"Shut up Spot" Jack muttered embarrassed, frantically checking to see if Victoria had heard. "Anyway, Cal, do ya gots any plans tonight?" Cal shook her head, smiling. "Well, den get all check out, wese are gonna introduce ya ta New York as you've neva seen it before."

Cal hurried towards the back and got rid of her uniform. She couldn't wait to go out with Jack and the rest of the newsies. Especially that really attractive one who had talked to Jack. What was his name again, Dot or something? No, that was way to feminine.

**_AN: _Hey guys, well this chapter was going to be way longer, but this was the best ending spot from what I had written and I wanted to update. Well, I am so happy because _SCHOOL IS OVER!_ Well, my best friend (Note) is having some problems getting ice out of the tray so I have to go help her. I swear, she's hopeless. **

**Read and review!**

**Also, I redid chapter 2 and a little of ch. 3, so if you want to you can reread it, but it's not crucial to understanding the story.**

**----HW**


	5. Chapter Five

**All or Nothing**

**Ch. 5 **

_posted 7/22/06_

**Disclaimer : I still don't own newsies**

Callia let herself be pulled out of the restaurant and through the shadowy deserted streets. The winter wind whipped through the square and Cal shivered. She would be glad when they reached their destination. Not that she even knew where that was.

Just as she was about to ask Jack where the hell they were going, they stopped.

"We're here!" Jack stopped in front of a wooden door and pushed it open. The warm air that it was emitting made Callia forgot her suspicions and she stepped into the brightly lit room. It was filled with boys and girls, who were all laughing, talking and dancing. Or they had been, until Jack, his boys, and Callia walked in. Cries of "Cowboy!" "Blink!" or some other ridiculously obscure name filled the room, as the occupants crowded around the newcomers. Feeling extremely out of place and awkward, Callia edged towards the side of the room.

"I haven't seen you around here before" a male voice sounded out above Callia, she looked up, startled. The startling green eyes that locked down on hers shocked her.

Callia was having trouble finding her voice "Oh, yeah, Well I'm-"

"Not interested"

This was a new voice, Cal whirled around and came face to face with the scowling boy who had made fun of Jack at Tibby's.

"You heard me Catch, the girl ain't interested, now scram." The boy was glaring past Callia, obviously waiting for the other boy, Catch, to leave.

Smirking Catch sauntered away, "Nice seeing ya Spot." He winked at Callia and then disappeared into the crowd.

Spot made a small sound in the back of his throat that could have been a laugh or a growl, before he turned to leave.

Cal grabbed his arm, "Just what the hell was that about buddy?" she seethed.

Unfazed, Spot only shrugged, "Ise don't think I've ever heard someone swear and use the word 'buddy' in the same sentence, this is new."

"What do you think you are _doing?_ Do you make a habit of going up to random girls and scaring away perfectly nice guys?"

Callia suddenly found herself staring directly into the blueness that was Spot's eyes.

"You think Catch over there"' Spot gestured vaguely to where to Catch had disappeared to, "You think he's perfectly nice? Do you even know the guy?"

Callia fidgeted, "Well, no."

"See, you know nothing about this place, and you go and throw yourself at the first guy who talks to you?"

"Throw myself at him? I barely said one word to him, and you are you to tell me who I can and can't talk to?"

"Hey, Spot? Cal? What are you guys talking about?" Jack walked over to them with a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing, who don't you teach your friend Spot here some manners." Callia pushed past Spot and Jack and walked off, not really caring where she was going. Shoving past the groups of strangers, Cal tried to think rationally. She knew that the smart thing to do would be to go over and make nice to Jack's friend, after all counting Jack, that would make two people she knew here. But as she turned around to face this unpleasant task, Callia couldn't even remember which direction she had come from.

As the panic in her began to rise, Spot's words ran through her head, "You know nothing about this place." Well, he had at least been right about that.

"Callia!" Jack called her name again, pushing through the crowds. "Damn it Spot! What exactly did you say to her?"

Spot scowled down at his shoes, so he might have been a little out of line, but it was Catch that they had been talking about, even Jack would have to understand that. "I dunno Cowboy, she just kinda ran off."

"Well could ya at least help me find her, I feel kinda responsible because I was the one who brought her here."

"I'm on it, I'm on it." Spot sighed, but began to search though the crowds for the missing girl. Shoving rudely through the clusters of merrymakers, Spot saw a blonde girl huddled up against the wall. Walking over to her, he tried his best to sound pleasant,

"Uhh, Callia?" She looked up at him, and he was startled by the amount of relief in her brown eyes. He held out a hand to pull her to her feet, she stumbled and without thinking he grabbed her waist. To someone else at the party it would have looked like a lovers embrace. Callia opened her mouth to say something, probably to thank him, but nothing came out.

For the second time that evening, Jack spotted Callia and Spot standing very close to one another. He didn't have time to think about it as he rushed over to them. "Hey! Cal, there you are, I was looking all over for you!" Pushing Spot out of the way, he took in Callia's weary features. "Youse are looking pretty beat, why don't you head home? I'll walk ya."

Callia looked up in confusion. "Home?" she questioned. "Oh, well there is a small problem there. At the moment, I don't really know where home is."

Spot interjected. "Hold on a second, youse are homeless?"

"No Spot, I am not _homeless_, I just don't have a home right now." Callia snapped back at him, why were these boys so blunt?

"Wait, Cal", She turned towards Jack and wondered irritably why he was smiling, "You need a place to stay?" She nodded slowly, what had they been talking about for the past five minutes? Of course she needed a place to stay!

Jack grabbed her arm, "I happen to know just the place." Without another word he pulled her through the party until they were face to face with a reliable looking boy in a blue shirt. Spot followed, he hated being left out.

"Hey Davy!" Jack greeted the boy brightly, "What's going on?"

"Oh, hey Cowboy!" The boy smiled happily.

"So, Davy, is your family still looking for a boarder?" At David's nod Jack continued, "Well then dis is going to work out well! I've gotta goil here who needs a place to stay."

David looked at Callia, she was shocked by the directness of his gaze. "Is this the girl?"

Jack nodded, and David shrugged, "Well, I dunno Jack, you can't just go picking girls up off the street and expecting me to house them."

Callia looked down miserably, she knew it was stupid, but she had just expected Jack to be able to fix everything.

"I think youse should let her stay." Everyone turned around in surprise at Spot. He scowled, "Well, I dunno, she doesn't seem like the kind of goil who is going to be trouble. Why don't you just give her a chance?" His gaze bore into David's eyes challengingly.

David nodded, "Yeah, sure Spot." He lowered his eyes and looked at Cal, "You want to stay at my house?" She nodded vigorously. "I guess I can trust you, I mean _Spot_ said it was ok." His tone of voice changed subtly. "Well, I guess I should go home and tell my family about this. Jack, you can take her." Nodding his goodbyes, David abruptly turned and left.

Jack looked at Callia, "Well then, this is good news."

She looked doubtfully at where David had disappeared from. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Listen", Jack caught Cal's eyes, "Hey, I know David might seem a little standoffish, but his family is going through a real tough time right now. His father couldn't find a job here, so he is living in the city right now, working there. They are having a tough time making ends meet."

Callia nodded, "I understand." But she really didn't see what the big deal was, at least he still had parents. No matter how much she had loved the orphanage, the absence of her parents still hurt her.

"So, are you ready to go?" Jack motioned for Cal to follow him outside.

"One moment," Callia turned to face Spot who had been standing there, following their conversation. "I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me with David."

Spot nodded and shrugged, "It was nothing." But his seemingly perpetual frown lightened, and he gave her a half smile. "Youse aren't all bad."

Cal smiled back at him and followed Jack out the door. She shivered slightly in the dark stillness of the night as Jack turned to her with a grin. "So, what exactly went on between you and Spot?"

Cal looked at the ground innocently, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Jack laughed, "Well, all I know is that Spot neva gets involved in stuff that don't affect him. So Ise was just wondering why he stuck up for you with David back there."

Cal spent the rest of the walk there listening to the stories Jack had about being a newsie. She felt a little twinge of jealously at the group of friends Jack had, she didn't really have any life long friends like that.

She was tired by the time they reached the door of the apartment that David and his family occupied. Cal was feeling apprehensive when Jack knocked on the door, and was even more shocked when the door opened and she came face to face with the girl from the bookstore.

**AN: Heyy.. I am very sorry that it has been over a month since my last update. I know, I suck...but I was really busy...**

**Well..review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I wrote it when I was watching that new disney channel movie, READ IT AND WEEP! it was the funniest thing I have ever seen and I hope all of you get a chance to watch it.**

**read and review!**

**xxxxxx-hollywood**


End file.
